Welcome to East High, Kingdom Hearts!
by Loann Bang
Summary: When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived at East High, they met Troy and Chad and told them that they are in danger. Troy, thinking they're crazy, wouldn't believe them. This is what happen if someone doesn't believe the truth...


**Author's Notes:** I tried to make it like how Kingdom Hearts did it, while HSM's storyline should be about the same. Read and review please! Tell me what you think of it, what I need to work on, and how to make it better, I don't know. Just be honest okay. Be harsh if necessary. You can even go anonymously and I won't know who you are, so be honest. I won't mind at all. =)..another thing, I imagined this to be very funny if we get to see how the expressions of their faces will turn out and stuff, but we don't have that so use your imagination and let's start reading! Sorry though, kinda boring. lol

**Kingdom Hearts - High School Musical**

_New Year's Eve. _

"This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you, Oh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new"

_Troy leaning over._

Troy:_ (Reaching out his hand) _I'm Troy.

Gabriella: _(Shaking Troy's hand)_ Gabriella.

_Blacks out. _

_On the Gummi Ship._

Sora: So where to next?

Goofy: _(Searching on the main controls)_ Hm, it says here that our next destination is in East High School.

Donald: _(Gasp) _East High School? The land of High School Musical?

Goofy: Looks like it!

Sora: Land of High School Musical?

Goofy: Yes! I said looks like it!

Sora: Okay, okay. I get it. Looks like it..

Donald: _(Jumping and kicking randomly in the air) _I can't wait to kick some butts over there! _(Accidently kicking Goofy on his butt)_

Goofy: _(Jumps up) _Ouch!

Donald: Let's get going!

_Blacks out. _

_In Ms. Darbus's classroom. _

Ms. Darbus: Detention, detention, detention! Holidays are over, people. Way over!

_At that moment, Sora, Donald, and Goofy fell down into the classroom out of nowhere._

_Everyone started staring at them._

Sora: _(Rubbing his head) _Where are we?

Ms. Darbus: _(Urgh)_ DETENTION!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: _(Shocked) _Detention?

_Detention room. _

_Troy and Chad, plus Sora, Donald, and Goofy in a tree._

Troy: So, are you guys new to the school or something?

Donald: _(Laughing)_ New to school. Ha ha. You're funny, boy. We're here to save the world! To kill some heartless and sealing the door to darkness!

_Troy and Chad looked at each other thinking these guys are weird. _

Troy: Ha ha. No, you're funny! There's no such thing as heartless or even doors to darkness around here. The only heartless there is here is Sharpay and Ryan Evans. And doors to darkness? Are you talking about detention? _(laughing)_

Chad: _(Laughing, high five to Troy) _Nice one!

Sora: But we're telling the truth! You guys are in danger!

Troy: That's ridiculous. Just start making trees, okay? Now staple this leaf right here. _(Points at a spot)_

_Donald shoots a staple at Troy._

Troy: Ouch!

_Blacks out. _

_In the gym, where Troy was alone. Looks like he's having some personal matters on hold. _

_Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to him. _

Sora: What's the matter Troy? Something wrong?

Donald: Hmp, let him solve it alone. It's none of our business!

Sora and Goofy: _(Hits Donald) _Donald!

Donald: What?

Sora: I'm sorry for Donald's behavior. He's very..Donald-like. Hope you don't mind.

Donald: Donald-like, what?.._(Goofy covers Donald's mouth with his hands)_

Troy: I'm very confused.

Sora: Confused about what?

Troy: Her name is Gabriella.

Goofy: _(Whispering and getting close to Sora) _Ooh, someone's in love…

Sora: _(Pushes Goofy away) _What about her?

Troy: I like her a lot..

Sora: And..?

Troy: I want to sing with her, but…

Sora: But..?

Troy: My dad and my friends…they would never approve me of singing.

Sora: Whether they approve it or not, it's not their choice. It's yours. Follow what your heart tells you. I'm sure whatever you choose, your friends and family will support you, I promise.

Troy: You're right! It's not what everybody else thinks. It's what I think and I'm going to go for it! I'm going to sing with Gabriella! Thank you, Sora!

_Troy exits the Gym._

Goofy: Right on!

_Blacks out. _

_Students and teachers screaming._

_Sora, Donald, and Goofy came running in. _

Sora: What's wrong?

Chad: There's big black spiders everywhere!

Goofy: They're not spiders! They're heartlesses!

Everyone: Heartlesses?

Donald: _(To Troy, angrily) _I told you we're not lying!

Troy: I'm sorry! Please help! They took Gabriella!

Sora: To where?

Troy: The theater room! I heard something about going to the theater room!

Goofy: Come on, let's go!

_Sora, Donald, and Goofy started to go._

Everyone: _(Screaming) _Wait!

_They stopped. _

Chad: At least kill those big spiders before you leave!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Oh yea, almost forgot.

_They took out their weapons and was about to fight when…_

Ms. Darbus: No! There is absolutely no fighting in school!

Everyone: Ms. Darbus!

Ms. Darbus: Rules are rules. We cannot violate the school rules! Especially not in my presence!

_Everyone knows what each other was thinking. Smiling, they took Ms. Darbus away, making her unable to see the fight. _

Ms. Darbus: Hey, hey. What are you guys doing?

_Ms. Darbus was gone now._

Donald: _(eagerly) _Can we fight yet?

Troy: She's gone. Start fighting now!

Sora: Finally!

_They started fighting, killing every one of the heartlesses. _

_Blacks out. _

_In the theater room. There are many heartlesses surrounding Gabriella. Sharpay and Ryan were also there but seems like they're possessed by some kind of a monster. _

Troy: _(Running in) _Gabriella!

Gabriella: Troy!

Sharpay: (Deep mysterious voice) Looks like you've made it, Sora.

Sora: Give Gabriella back!

Donald: _(Giggling) _Fighting a girl? This will be easy!

Ryan: Who said anything about fighting?

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: _(Confused, jaws fell down) _Huh?

Sharpay: This is High School Musical, we sing, not fight.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Sing?

Ryan: Singing and dancing.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Singing and dancing?

Sharpay: Sora, you and I will have a musical competition! _(Mwuahaha)_ I finally have a talent you don't have, Sora! You will be toasted!

Troy: Oh no he won't, because I'm going to sing with him!

Donald: _(Poking Troy) _You mean singing and dancing.

Troy: Yea! Singing and dancing!

Sora: No way! I can't do this. I don't even know how to sing..or even dance!

Troy: Follow my lead. I'll show you how.

Sharpay: Let the show begin!

Sora: _(Getting a microphone) _Okay, it's now or never!

Sharpay and Ryan: _(Put their hands out as in to say stop) _Hold on!

_Sharpay and Ryan did the warming up sound they always do before singing. _

Sharpay and Ryan: Bru bru bru..mah mah mah! Bru bru..mah mah!

_Sora and Troy looked at each other._

Sora and Troy:_ (Shrudding) _Bru bru bru..mah mah mah! Bru bru..mah mah!

Sharpay: Now we can start.

Sharpay and Ryan: _(Dancing) _Bop bop bop bop to the top!

_Sora and Troy flew up into the air, injured._

Sora and Troy: _(Not dancing) _Bop bop bop bop to the top!

_Nothing happened. _

Sharpay and Ryan: _(Dancing) _Bop to the top!

_They flew up even harder this time._

Sora and Troy: _(Not dancing) _Bop to the top!

_Nothing happened once again._

Troy: I don't get it. Why won't anything happen?

_Sora started dancing and singing "Bop To The Top" and Sharpay and Ryan flew up into the air. _

Sora: _(Shocked) _I did it!

Troy: Oh, I get it! We have to sing and dance in order for it to work! We weren't dancing!

Sora and Troy: _(Looks at each other smiling, dancing and singing) _Bop to the top!

_Sharpay and Ryan flew up…_

Sharpay and Ryan: _(Dancing) _Bop to the top!

_Sora and Troy flew up…_

Sora and Troy: _(Dancing) _Bop to the top!

_Sharpay and Ryan flew up…_

Sharpay and Ryan: _(Urgh, dancing) Bop to the top!_

_Sora and Troy flew up…_

_In the audience, Chad spoke._

Chad: Are they just bopping to the top?

Sora: _(Up in the air) _It's no use. We're going nowhere!

Troy: Well we're going up…

Sora: _(Screaming) _I just want to bop to the bottom!

_At that moment, Sora and Troy bopped to the bottom._

Troy: _(Excitedly) _I get it now! So the game works by singing and dancing but whatever we sing, it will come true!

Sora and Troy: _(Looking at each other and smiling again) _Bop to be gone!

_Sharpay and Ryan started to fade…along with the heartlesses._

Sharpay: _(Screaming) _Ahhh! How can we be defeated at our own game? You won't be so lucky next time, you 3 idiots…_(Disappeared)_

Donald:_ (Laughing) _Ha ha 3 idiots..who the heck is she talking about..ha ha _(Stops) _Wait! She's not talking about us 3 right? _(Looking at Goofy) _Oh, no she didn't! Come back here! Who you calling idiots! _(Going to the spot where Sharpay and Ryan disappeared..but Goofy grabbed him)_

Sora and Troy: We did it!

_Crowd cheers._

Gabriella: Troy!

Troy: Gabriella!

_Troy and Gabriella ran to each other and hugged. _

Troy: I was very worried about you, Gabriella. But I guess we're breaking free?

_Gabriella nods happily. _

Donald: _(Confused) _Um, breaking free?

_Troy and Gabriella suddenly sing "Breaking Free" out of a sudden, startling Donald. The crowd was cheering and obviously enjoying every moment of it. When Troy and Gabriella was done, they kissed under the beautiful stage lights, called "stage lights" LOL. _

Goofy: Aw, what a happy ending..

Troy: It's not over yet. We have one more very important musical to perform.

Sora: Oh no, we're not dancing alone again..

Troy: _(Interrupts) _Not alone, together.

Sora, Donald and Goofy: Huh?

Everyone: _(Shouting) _We're all in this together!

_Everyone was dancing and singing "We're All In This Together." Sora, Donald and Goofy had such a great time that they forgot to seal the door to darkness…_

_Will they have to save the musical again? We'll just have to wait and see! _

**The End!**


End file.
